1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to a band wrench for application in connecting or disconnecting a cylinder enclosure object, such as: an oil filter or jar cap to or from its threaded counter part.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
This invention is a new improvement of the invention to replace an application, the "Mechanical Band Fastener", application Ser. No. 08/349,743, filed with U.S. Patent and Trademark Office on Dec. 5, 1994, by the same inventor. The application Ser. No. 08/349,743, the "Mechanical Band Fastener", is now abandoned.
The old, band type oil filter wrench is a single, thin, circular metal band, which has a long handle on the side for lateral wrenching drive. Fastening this kind of band wrench to an oil filter of the engine block is awkward, inconvenience, and may be unsafe. The oil filter is usually located in a tight spot of an engine block which is crowded by other surrounding parts. The limited space is not best suited for the type of fixed, long handle band wrench which has its wrenching axis around the periphery of the cylinder oil filter. It requires a lot wider turn than a socket wrench application. Further weakness is the requirement of the lateral turning movement for the fastening process. Therefore, it reduces the available wrenching space to disengage the oil filter. Because of the design, slippery surface of the metal band, and the tight space combined, it is quite often that the band wrench may not get a good grip. It can slip off while fastening or wrenching; and may cause of a hand injury. The single, circular band wrench is not an effective and safe device. Therefore, a new, compact, safe, effective and efficient band type wrench, which has more mechanical functional features, as the "Toggle Joint Band Wrench Apparatus", is invented as an improvement in this field of art.